Dark Days
by dolce-bebe
Summary: What if Harry Potter never existed? Voldemort has risen into power. As Draco Malfoy nears the age of 20, Lucius decides to give him a mudblood slave. Rating may go up. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED FINALLY RR!
1. Shopping For Muggles and Mudbloods

Dark Days  
  
By: Lady Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: God! I wish I owned everything, but I don't! God how I love Draco!  
  
Summary: What if there never was a Harry Potter? What if Voldemort ruled over all? Muggles are killed, and Mudbloods are imprisoned. As Draco Malfoy nears the age 20, Lucius decides to give him a mudblood slave .  
  
A/N: I don't know why I'm starting all these fics when I don't even have time to finish them. I'm screwed. Though I will try and finish my other D/Hr fic, The Bet sooner. ( Hopefully. And by the way, every time I put dot, dot, dot, you know for minor reasons, it only appears as one period. Like, "Uh . what?" Weird.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. His father had been lecturing him for hours now. The Dark Lord had asked him to bring him a virgin for his 'entertainment' that night. The girl however, resisted, and Draco got his way with her the only way he knew how. Like any Death Eater would usually do. Of course the lord wasn't angry with him. No. His father was though, and now there he was, pacing around the cold room lecturing his only son.  
  
"Do you understand, Draco?" Lucius said coldly looking down at Draco with his cold blue-grey eyes. "I know you are new to all this Death Eater business, but what ever the Dark Lord commands you to do, you do it, understood?" He tapped his cane on the floor and the sound echoed through out the bare room.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. "Yes, father. I'll do this and I'll do that. What ever you say," he drawled. He hadn't been listening at all. His father always gave him lectures. Like why his school grade weren't always above average and why he couldn't defend himself when he was younger.  
  
A knock was heard on the other side of the door. "Come in," Lucius drawled lazily. The door opened slowly and a small, thin house-elf wearing, what all of the Malfoy house-elves wore, an old tattered pillow case. It had what seemed to be a rather pink envelope in its tiny little hand. Obviously a letter from Lucius' wife, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"A-A letter for you, Master. From Mistress," the house-elf squeaked in a tiny voice. It handed Lucius the pink envelope, its hand shaking with indescribable fear. Lucius snatched gave it a glare similar to the one he had bestowed on Draco a minute ago, though unlike Draco, the crouching house-elf gave a frightened squeal and ran out of the room.  
  
Lucius sat down on one of the chairs and began reading the letter. The room was rather small, since it was usually the place where the Death Eaters would gather to kill a person. There were only two chairs and a rather small table.  
  
Draco cocked his head to the right and put a hand to his hip when Lucius got up. His pale face looked a bit pink and he held the letter rather uncomfortably. "I'll be going now, Draco. Your mother, *ahem* needs my services," he said in a calm sort of voice.  
  
Draco chuckled and ran his hand through his tousled hair. "No wonder the envelope was pink," he said walking towards the door.  
  
Lucius' face turned different shades of red and opened the door slowly. "I'll be back shortly, then I will go out and get your present," he said sternly.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Fine," he said. "Just make sure you get me something good. I'm no Crabbe and Goyle.' Draco opened the door for his father on the way out. "Oh, and father," Draco said. Lucius looked up at his son. "I don't want any kiddy gifts either," Draco finished.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Draco sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He folded his arms behind his head closed his eyes. 'I hope father gets me something good,' he thought. 'He's always gotten me a racing broom almost every single year. It's getting rather boring actually.'  
  
Draco rolled on to his stomach. He could ask one of his mistresses to come over and please him, but he was too lazy. And besides, they were all trash to him. Do what you want with them, then throw them out, was what Lucius had always said.  
  
Sure all of them were beautiful, in every kind of way, but most of them were either attracted to his looks, his money, his power or just his body, mostly because he was just a Malfoy. None of them really liked him if he didn't have all of that.  
  
Draco sighed, today was just going to be another boring day.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Ah, Mr. Rimes," Lucius said observing the room coldly.  
  
A small bald man wearing ragged robes came and greeted Lucius rather humbly. "Mr. Malfoy, sire, how do you do?" he asked bowing.  
  
Lucius sighed. "Good, you?" he drawled, looking lazily at the several cages aligned in the enormous room. The cages, containing several crouched girls, all muggle, some muggle-born who were shivering endlessly, or desperately hitting their hands on the bars, trying to break free.  
  
"Good, sir," Mr. Rimes said taking another short bow. "Will you be interested in buying today, sir?" he asked looking hopefully at Lucuis.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately," Lucius said sneering. "It's my son's 20th birthday coming up tomorrow. Do you have something that might be to his interest?" He drummed the tip of his fingers at the counter, waiting impatiently for Mr. Rimes to stop staring fixedly at his cane.  
  
". . . Ah, yes of course," said the short bald man, "uh, right this way, sir." He led Lucius through the room.  
  
The room was, as said earlier, filled with cages and as Lucius and Mr. Rimes walked by slowly, many of the girls had tried to grab on to Lucius' expensive robes. He drew back and gave them a disgusted look.  
  
"This one's a muggle, she has been had by many men, and considered to be one of the best," Mr. Rimes said gesturing to the mangled girl to the cage in the lower left who was looking at Lucius with her insane eyes.  
  
Lucius shook his head and they continued walking all around the room looking at every one of the girls. Lucius had said that none of these girls would fit being with a Malfoy. Most of them were already dead or just beginning the stage of madness.  
  
Mr. Rimes bowed apologetically and reassured that he had one just perfect for the young Malfoy. "She's about your son's age," he said. "A mudblood, she is. She just came in a week ago, from London. They found her with a bunch of other muggles protesting to bring a stop to the Dark Lord.."  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrow, "Where is she?" he asked looking around the room.  
  
Mr. Rimes walked hurriedly to the end of the room. There was a cage in the damp corner of the room. Mr. Rimes opened unlocked the cage and opened the door slowly. There was a girl huddled up in the corner, her arms around her legs.  
  
"Beautiful, she is," Mr. Rimes said. Suddenly, he yanked the girl by her hair and threw her to the floor in front of Lucius. "Bow before your superiors, you insolent fool!" Mr. Rimes shouted at the shaking girl. The girl got on her knees and glared at Lucius with venomous eyes.  
  
Lucius chuckled and a smirk appeared on his lips. 'Draco will have a time taming this creature,' he thought. "Perfect.."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Short chapter, eh? Anyways, please review, I know there are so many D/Hr fans and fics out there and usually every time I post, the next morning my story'll be in like page 3 or 5 or something. Lolz. If you have any questions, please e-mail me at lady_slytherin@hotmail.com! 


	2. Frustrating Spells, and Stupid Balls

Dark Days  
  
By: Lady Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: God! I wish I owned everything, but I don't! God how I love Draco!  
  
Summary: What if there never was a Harry Potter? What if Voldemort ruled over all? Muggles are killed, and Mudbloods are imprisoned. As Draco Malfoy nears the age 20, Lucius decides to give him a mudblood slave .  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Unfortunately I rewrote this chapter so it took me a while. The 11th chapter of The Bet will be coming out in a while. I just gotta add a bit more! Thanx for the reviews!!  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed his temples as he sat on his chair. He had been working on the same spell for an hour now. The new spell the Dark Lord had assigned the younger division of Death Eaters to practice, had been hard. They were supposed to put something on fire without the use of their wands and once they've mastered it, they were to make fireballs and hit targets outside. It was supposed to be a way to master the Dark Arts, or something.  
  
Draco raised his right hand and concentrated on candle he had been trying to light. Beads of sweat began forming on his forehead and his eyebrows knitted together from frustration. "Aargh!" He knocked off his things from his desk and threw his cursed wand across the room.  
  
He leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes, then, "Accio wand!" His wand suddenly zoomed into his awaiting hand. "Dammit," he cursed as his wand lay broken in his hand. He rubbed his temples trying to clam himself down. "Stupid piece of shit," he muttered.  
  
He raised his hand once again and concentrated on the candle. "C'mon, ... c'mon ... c'mon ..." he hissed. Draco waited and waited. "Argh! Fuck this!" he exclaimed putting his head on his desk. He sighed and looked at the "cursed candle" once again. There was a tiny little spark, very little, but it was there. Draco gave a sigh of relief and slouched back in his chair. "Step one, completed."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the people who were waving at him or just simply getting down on their knees and bowing at him as he walked through Diagon Alley. The Malfoys were considered to be treated like gods, like every other Death Eater family, by the orders of the Dark Lord. Everyone was enslaved especially muggles and mudbloods. Some pure-bloods were put cages too, if the Dark lords specifies that they are not worthy of learning magic. 'Like that Weasley family,' Draco thought smirking.  
  
Draco looked at the shops as he passed by. Mudbloods and muggles were in chains being sold. Draco sighed, he'd been looking for a good place to get a drink but now he seemed a little too stressed. He needed relief.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Rimes," he drawled lazily. "Do you have anything new today? Something ... that might be of some use?" The tiny bald man that had sold Lucius the mudblood bowed to Draco, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Interested, are you, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Rimes commented.  
  
Draco grabbed one of the girl's chins and examined them. "The prices are very high," he sneered. Trying to pick one roughly. "Which one would you think will be up to my standards?"  
  
Mr. Rimes stared. "Er - M-Master Malfoy, they are very high priced as you said. Um, do you think your father will let you buy something as pathetic as these mudbloods?" he stammered. Draco gave him a cold glare. "N- No offence sir, I meant no offence," Mr. Rimes said quickly.  
  
Draco stepped back. "I suppose," he said disappointed, "that they are a little expensive." Draco sighed running his hand through his blond hair. 'I guess I'll have to go and get one of my old mistresses to do the job,' he thought.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Lucius stuck his nose in the air looking and observing the guests closely hoping that a pack a muggles or mudbloods hadn't gotten in.  
  
He looked around, noting that Draco hadn't yet come down from his room. 'The boy knows I don't like to wait,' Lucius thought his lower lip curling into a sneer then continued the conversation he had earlier with Avery.  
  
A tall man, one of Lucius' fellow Death Eaters. He always seemed distant and silent and Lucius rarely had conversations held with him, though he was very fierce, especially in battle. Lucius and the other Death Eaters basically noted him as the quiet the know it all type.  
  
"Draco's quite a man know, is he not, Lucius?" Avery said as his gazed drifted towards Draco when he had entered the room.  
  
Lucius, raised an eyebrow and watched as his son started to get swarmed up by his fellow Death Eaters. Suddenly a bright green light filled the room. Someone had apparated into the manor. And Lucius, knew at once that the lord had arrived had gotten to his knees in an instant.  
  
Voldemort, standing in the middle of the now hushed room. He looked upon the kneeling guests observing them as Lucius did earlier. He was dressed all in black with the symbol of Slytherin in the back of his cape. Hey lay his hood down. His face, like a snake like figure. Distorted and deranged, his skin wrinkled and his eyes almost reduced to slits, yet wide, and piercing, like a snake. He walked steadily across the ballroom and stopped to where Draco was kneeling.  
  
"Draco, how are you?" He asked in an almost pleasant voice. He stared at the young Malfoy his eyes steady and then at all the other guests.  
  
"Quite good, my lord," Draco said in a calm voice. "It is wonderful that you could make it, with all your busy schedule-"  
  
Voldemort's head then suddenly jolted to the left, where hushed whispers could be heard. His nostrils flared and he stared intently at the guests giving each one a death glare. He then looked back at Draco.  
  
" . It is important that I get to know my younger division as well," he continued, 'you being the top of the class, Draco. Why should I have not come?"  
  
"I meant no offence, my lord," Draco replied quickly.  
  
Voldemort started at him for a moment then he went to the other side of the room, the guests still on their knees, moving out of the was for his passing. Voldmort sat in his chair and once again observed the room before snapping his fingers. The music started playing at once and everyone got back to what they had been doing before he had come.  
  
Draco straitened his robes and ran a hand through his hair. He had wanted to talk to his father right when he came in about his 'surprise' birthday present, when he was surrounded by his 'comrades.' He had spotted Lucius in the far corner talking to Avery about something but disappeared into the crowd when Voldemort had arrived.  
  
'Interesting,' Draco thought, 'I never thought Avery could even talk.' He chuckled and decided to look for Lucius.  
  
"Were is he?" Draco muttered under his breath. "He better have gotten me something good." He walked along trying shoving people out of the way.  
  
"Draco, there you are," said a voice. Draco turned around and nodded his head at one of the Death Eaters. MaClure, who was wearing all black as usual. He shook Draco's hand and gave him a twisted smile.  
  
"Twenty, Draco," he said, "Finally a grown-up. Do you consider marrying anytime soon?" He took a sip of his drink and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Luicus has been talking about Laura I believe. You two were meant for each other," he said slowly, "she has been ... looking forward to seeing you after the ball."  
  
Draco could have rolled his eyes. Yes, it was just like his father to go around telling everyone that he wanted to marry. But making an arrangement with MaClure, what the hell is he thinking? Laura MaClure was one of Mr. MaClure's younger daughters. Whom apparently had the hugest crush on Draco. Though he had to admit that she was quite beautiful, but very dimwitted. She had a brain the size of a peanut and Draco found her very annoying.  
  
"Yes well ..." was all he said. "Uh, have you by any chance seen my father?" Draco asked trying to change the subject. MaClure shook his head and headed off towards the other Death Eaters.  
  
Draco continued his search only to find Den Grudge (A/N: yes he's there again, I don't want to have to keep making names up you know) his "supposed" friend. 'Great, just what I need,' Draco thought.  
  
"Hey Draco, what's up? Me and the guys are planning to go out and capture some muggles in town," Den said licking his lips, "I hope there are women, you coming?" He dug his hands in his pockets.  
  
"This is my party you know," he sneered coldly placing a hand on his hip. "I er- have to entertain my guests." 'Or rather get my present from father,' he thought.  
  
"Okay, okay," Den said. He patted Draco's shoulder and Draco looked at his hand in a disapproving way. Den quickly removed it. "I'll see you later, okay?" he said as he caught an eye on a blonde girl at the far end of the corner.  
  
Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Draco, there you are. I've been looking for you." Draco turned around, Lucius was there holding two glasses of red wine.  
  
Draco gave his father an annoying glance. "You were looking for me?" he said. "where were you?" "You better have not gotten me anything stupid." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and gave his father an annoyed look.  
  
"Yes, well," Lucius said, "I think you will find her very entertaining."  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide and then a smirk appeared on his lips. "She?" he said raising his right eyebrow. "Will she be arriving soon?"  
  
Lucius gave his son a weird look, "Do you want her now?" he asked, though it was roughly obvious what Draco wanted.  
  
Draco frowned. "What do you think??" he drawled, "Of course I want her now! I can show my friends," he lied.  
  
With one simple "fine," Lucius snapped his fingers. The doors suddenly burst open and two large men dragged a female into the room.  
  
Her clothes were torn revealing all too much. (A/N: NOT THAT MUCH!) Draco watched as she was dragged across the room in chains. He couldn't see her face since her dry bushy hair was partially covering her face.  
  
The two men shoved her to the ground. Draco approached her slowly. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he walked up to the girl. She looked up at him, glaring. Her face was muddy and parts of her lip was bleeding from the fall. Draco looked closer and noticed a mark on her arm. Two small black lines and one diagonal one were shone on her arm and Draco new..  
  
"A mudblood," he spat.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
I know it's a bite short again. Sorry. Right now I'm going to work on the bet. I've recently gotten contacts (I had glasses before) and it takes sometime to get to use to. So my parents are advising me not to go on the computer too much. But I'll try and get a knew chapter up soon. Plus it's my birthday coming up on the 19th! Yay! If anyone has heard of a jpop singer named Utada Hikaru, I have the same birthday as her!! Though she's older than I am. Anyways we all know I talk too much. R/R!! 


	3. The Real Use For Women

Dark Days

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: Yes a lot of people wish they owned Harry Potter and the characters, but sadly none of us do, they belong to JK Rowling (

Summary: What if there never was a Harry Potter? What if Voldemort ruled over all? Muggles are killed, and Mudbloods are imprisoned. As Draco Malfoy nears the age 20, Lucius decides to give him a mudblood slave...

A/N: It's been so long! Wow I'm glad that this fic has gotten a lot of reviews! Sorry I haven't updated, I've had a lot of ideas where to go from the last chapter but my old computer kept getting viruses, thus all my work disappearing. But the fact that the fifth movie's coming out, I've felt inspired and well, I hope that this chapter's not so much of a disappointment! Reviews welcome please )

* * *

Honestly! How could his father do this to him? Yes, he had plenty of mudbloods before, but as a gift? Never the less, half the population in London was in the presence of their manor. People would start talking, Death Eaters, reporters, gossips... and what of the Dark Lord? What would he think of him now? 

It had been hours later and Draco could not have been more relieved to see the guests leave and even more so when he had managed to keep his eyes averted from his feet as he bade farewell to the Dark Lord. The girl, under Lucius' orders had been sent to Draco's room to wait for his arrival.

Oh how he loathed his father. Of course no one had said anything out loud upon the arrival of the girl, neither had the Dark Lord, but what about once his back was turned? The rumors and the embarrassment! The Malfoy name was not something to be taken lightly with. They were a rich, sophisticated, yet cruel family, but no, Lucius had chosen him a mudblood for a present; hardly a benefit to him at all. She was worth less than a penny! Certainly people would talk, thinking that the word "Malfoy," had no specific wealth embedded in the name. They were going to be thought of as cheap, reduced filth!

Draco cursed under his breath as he stormed angrily through the halls of the now empty Malfoy Manor and into Lucius' office. He burst through the door and slammed it shut, hoping to get a point across, but Lucius simply sat at his desk his eyes averted from his son's and directed down towards the paperwork he had been reading.

"You had better have a good explanation for this—" Draco started, slamming his hands over the top of the desk.

Lucius did not flinch and kept his eyes away from Draco as he continued to read, a smirk displayed upon his lips.

His son gritted his teeth angrily. "So you think this is funny, do you?" he snarled, "Well I _do_ hope you're happy, _father_. Our name will be the laughing stock of this town! More than that—the Dark Lord was in the room, or did you cease to notice?"

"Yell if you must," Lucius drawled, "I had reasons for getting you such filth." He blinked for a moment then cocked his head upwards to meet his sons glare. "Did it not occur to you that many women in this world are simply taught what to do and what not to do?"

Draco raised one eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

Lucius continued, "Women are born only for the soul purpose to be our possession, for us to do as we please. Rag dolls they all are, especially now. There are very little who still think that they have control of themselves. Most simply lay there and leave us very unsatisfied, do you not agree Draco?"

"What are you getting at? Stop talking in riddles," Draco growled. He had always hated it when his father would talk for hours in riddles. Why not just get straight to the point?

Leaning back in his chair, Lucius fumbled with his paper and documents, "Some like a little spirit in our women. We love it that they fight back, that they rebel and show signs of emotion. It is so satisfying to know that you have tamed the pure and salvaged their souls, not just get the hand me downs and rag dolls that are out in the streets or in the shops."

Draco's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me that she is a—a—"

"A virgin?" Lucius finished off, "Do you honestly expect me to get you something that has been used already?" He smirked at his son's expression, "This one has still got some spirit. Apparently she was found rebelling against the Dark Lord, so she must have a lot of energy. Would it not be fun to break her?"

--

The girls eyes flashed open and she winced slightly, tugging at the heavy, metal chains around her wrist. She was permanently bound to the leg of a queen sized bed in a particularly large room. She bit her bottom lip, trembling from the shock as she observed her surroundings. The room was huge, perhaps the size of a living room, with chairs, a love seat couch, dark satin curtains and a heavy marble floor. Where was she and how could she have been so easily captured?

She growled angrily and tugged at the chains again, wanting to escape. She was not some tool or some puppet to be sold off to, especially not to the Malfoy's. She knew all about them, yes she did. They were always all over the papers. Followers of the Dark Lord, they were; Death Eaters even. Yes, she remembered it well. The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were the reason that they lived in fear, in agony, in horror, and it was the very reason that she was in the alleyway when she was captured.

The day was dark, as it had always been. She remembered that he would make a public appearance, calling out for more followers. It was their chance! She and some others despised his ways, and only lived to put an end to his demise. They had all arrived, wands at the ready, waiting and hiding. It was all at the right opportunity, but he seemed more powerful than they had imagined. He was everywhere and he knew everything, anticipating their every move.

He had lurched forward, his aura of darkness dispersing and surrounding the skies. Then it was over. That was how she was captured and taken into the shop. There, she had thought that she herself had fallen mad. The women that were locked up were mangled and were driven mental. They would bang at the bars and scream for a customer to take them.

But not her, she would not succumb to their type. She was not as low as they, but... she was bought. One way or another, she was here, with no wand no less. How would she be able to defend herself against those monsters? Lost in thought, her head shot up as she heard the great marble doors opening.

Trying to scramble to the furthest part of the room, but only succeeding half way with the help of her chains, the girl seethed and pulled angrily at them, intent on breaking free. She would not be some rag doll to some spoiled, rich brat.

She ceased her movement when she saw the young Malfoy approach her and threw him a glare.

Draco only smirked at her futile attempt to escape. She truly was pathetic, yet most would not even move upon captivity. So his father was right after all. He kneeled down close to her, observing her face closely.

She was not beautiful, but pretty enough. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, her curly, damp hair fell past her breasts, and her lips a pale rose. Draco scrunched his nose. But the girl was filthy and in need of a bath judging from the dirt and stains on her face and body. He would fix all that. None of his mistresses would go around looking like some peasant. For a mudblood though, she was certainly... up to standards.

"What is your name, girl?" he drawled.

His ice, cold eyes met hers and she glared, still struggling from the chains. She was convinced that if she would not tell him her name that she would be tortured one way or another. The Malfoy's have always been known for their lack of mercy to those who defied them.

"Hermione Granger," she growled out, breaking his gaze.

Draco raised an eyebrow all too satisfied that she had spoken, or the fact that she could speak at all, but mostly due to the fact of her defiant tone. Most would tremble in fear, cower, or cry when spoken to, but not this one. His father was right, the game had not even begun and he was already enjoying himself. Oh yes, he would break her and he would take pleasure in knowing it. Smirking, he leaned in close to her face, and whispered in her ear.

"Very well, Hermione Granger, you may call me, Master..."

* * *

Short huh? I didn't want to put too much, but I wanted it to end like that haha. Sorry! ) I will write again soon. This Harry Potter mania is filling my head once more, so you may expect updated stories or a few new ones! ) Reviews are welcome ) 


End file.
